Espejismo
by ZaPhIrARoSS
Summary: -¿Necesita algo?- su voz sonó trémula...-gracias. No necesito nada ...¿Cómo estaría cómoda en un lugar cómo ese?...Nunca me había sentido tan atraída a hacer algo, por lo que hice lo que el impulso me demandaba y decidí mover uno de los espejos...-¿Es todo lo que harás?...-Créeme que sólo es el comienzo. Extrañaba verme reflejado en esos espejos esmeraldas...
**Disclaimer: Sólo las maravillosas CLAMP son las creadoras de estos personajes. La historia es mía y espero entretenerlos lo suficiente para que me dejen un review.**

Si le dices a alguien que vivir es fácil, te mirará seguro como un alien de dos cabezas que escupe lava, pero la verdad es que para mí sí lo era: Fácil y aburrida. Mi trabajo era sencillo, sólo tenía que acomodar libros en repisas olvidadas y mi preocupación más grande consistía en almorzar ahora o en un rato. Un día sin previo aviso, me pidieron quedarme después de la hora acostumbrada para ordenar la habitación del depósito. No protesté aunque pudieron pedírselo a alguien más.

Entre tanto polvo me sorprendió no pescar una pulmonía. Entonces lo vi, escondido en un rincón de la repisa a la derecha, una portada llamativa: Un libro con un hombre sin rostro aunque los otros rasgos se destacaron. Traje de época azul con sombrero incluido y varias medallas a su alrededor. Resultó ser la biografía de alguien que no me pude resistir a leer.

A medida que seguía mi lectura, raramente noté que la habitación donde me encontraba se oscurecía cada vez más, hasta que finalmente no pude leer otra página de aquel hombre cuyo rostro desconocía. No pude ver pero sentía como mi alrededor cambiaba. Una luz tenue iluminó el centro de la habitación, dejando ver apenas cinco muebles de colores tristes distribuidos por la nueva sala circular. Paredes frías vestidas de espejos sombríos, uno por cada mueble que había. Un hombre de capucha negra se me acercó.

-¿Necesita algo?- su voz sonó trémula y por más que frunciera el ceño no lograba ver quien se escondía tras misteriosa fachada.

-Me siento cómoda, gracias. No necesito nada – me sorprendí apenas esas palabras abandonaron mis labios. ¿Cómo estaría cómoda en un lugar cómo ese? Raramente resultó ser verdad.

Una sensación extraña y un calor interior me arroparon a pesar que, mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, mi inusual anfitrión desapareció de mi vista. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me picara la curiosidad y me detuviera a contemplar los espejos. Nunca me había sentido tan atraída a hacer algo, por lo que hice lo que el impulso me demandaba y decidí mover uno de los espejos.

Allí pintado en la pared, el mismo hombre de traje azul y sombrero de época me miraba expectante. Sus ojos de un profundo chocolate me invitaban a pasar mis dedos por el óleo y saborear la textura exquisita que sus rasgos cincelados provocaban. No podía esperar más y me adentré en la pintura. Al hacerlo mi cuerpo entero se volvió gelatina a medida que atravesaba el retrato. Suspire aliviada cuando me revisé rápidamente esperando mi cabeza y extremidades en el mismo sitio. La habitación ahora estaba llena de luz y color, no daba la impresión de ser un lugar frío y lúgubre. Hasta podía jurar que parecía festivo. Me vi reflejada en uno de los espejos y casi me da un infarto al ver mi ropa. ¿Qué pasó? Mis jeans y camisa fueron sustituidos por un elegante vestido estilo victoriano bellamente cortado y ajustado a mi, no tan graciosa, figura. No es que tenga mal aspecto pero siempre me negué al hecho de ser totalmente delgada como mi prima modelo. Mi contextura era un poco extraña. Aún siendo pequeña mis caderas eran algo anchas y mis pechos llenos pero mi vientre a pesar de todo, era plano. Casi parecía un reloj de arena. Casi. Además de mi muy orgulloso 1.60m parecía una mujer aniñada o una niña queriendo parecer mujer, no se cual es peor. Sin embargo verme en ese vestido me hizo sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo, más aún cuando vi mi peinado recogido pero dejando algunos rizos castaños jugando alrededor de mi cara tenuemente maquillada. Desee estar en ese lugar para siempre hasta que una voz lejana me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-Viniste. No puedo creer que al fin estés aquí.- Me deslumbró con su hermosa sonrisa. Mi caballero de gran porte, ojos chocolates y cara ridículamente hermosa, me miró como si su mundo dependiera de mi presencia allí.

-No quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar.- le sonreí de vuelta. Qué rápido logró envolverme porque apenas me di cuenta cuando sus manos me traían sujeta para un suave vals que sonaba al fondo.

La música me hipnotizó al punto que no vi más allá de esos ojos profundos en los que me hundía cada vez más. Me sentí algo abrumada por la situación y él cómo todo un caballero de reluciente armadura, o traje azul en todo caso, me sentó en uno de los muebles que allí se encontraban.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba.- su aliento casi rozó el mío y eso me dejó aún más aturdida.

-¿Uhm?- vaya, que respuesta más mordaz y elocuente has dado. Bravo.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado para que volvieras a mi lado- su voz era apenas un susurró pero en mi interior sentí como me estremecían sus palabras. Sus labios tocaron los míos por lo que percibí apenas fue un segundo, pero ese pequeño roce desató en mí la fogata que creí extinta hace ya mucho tiempo. Me sentí viva, fuerte y sobre todo excitada.

-¿Es todo lo que harás?- desconocí mi propia voz al sonar ronca y seductora.

-Créeme que sólo es el comienzo. Extrañaba verme reflejado en esos espejos esmeraldas.- Y con esa última frase se robó lo que me quedaba de cordura.

Sus labios atraparon los míos en una muestra de poder y lujuria. Sus manos arremetieron con mi cuerpo de forma posesiva y por primera vez desde que llegué, odié el vestido victoriano color escarlata que tenía puesto. Demasiada tela y demasiadas ganas contenidas. Su boca dejó la mía sólo para continuar por mi cuello y hombro que empezó a descubrir mientras me bajaba el cierre del vestido. Me lo quitó en un movimiento, así como el corsé y las medias. Rápidamente quedé expuesta ante sus ojos oscurecidos. Su ropa fue a parar al mismo lugar que la mía, el suelo.

Esta vez, me besó con más ardor, con más fuerza. Algo dentro de él se encendió apenas quedamos desnudos y en mi fuero interno sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a quemar si seguía así, pero con gusto lo haría. Lentamente trazó una línea por mi cuerpo con su dedo que descendió desde mi cuello hasta posarse en el lugar más íntimo que una mujer puede tener. Creí que explotaría cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí. A medida que aumentaba su ritmo, la habitación se llenaba de suspiros y gemidos cada vez más altos. Cuando su boca atrapó un dolorido pezón no logré sostenerme más tiempo y me deje ir con un grito ahogado. Mi fogata interior se encendió aún más. Quería más de él y no dudó en dármelo cuando las oleadas de calor bajaron de intensidad. Apenas se fusionó conmigo me sentí completa. Nunca en mi vida sentí el placer hasta hoy. Hasta él. Sus estocadas fueron lentas al principio pero pronto subió de intensidad al ver que nos necesitábamos más de lo nuestros gemidos dejaban ver. Casi toque el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Quiso prolongar el momento y lo entendía pero mi fuego estaba fuera de control por todas partes de mi cuerpo, reclamando liberación.

-Hazme saber… que eres… mía…- sonó entrecortado, faltaba tan poco.

-Siempre seré… tuya… ahh…- y con esas palabras sentí como mi cuerpo y el de él se tensaban anticipando la agonía exquisita del orgasmo.

La explosión fue descomunal y las víctimas fatales de aquel fogoso y decadente caos se encontraban tendidas sobre el sillón purpúreo recobrando la respiración.

La nube de la inconciencia empezó a descender sobre mí, pero logré escuchar cada palabra que susurró en mi oído:

-Di mi nombre…-

-…

-Dilo y libérame de ésta prisión.-

-¿Cómo dices?- murmuré entre despierta y adormilada.

-Dilo por favor… Di mi nombre, Sakura.- lo escuché casi rogando.

-Shao… Shaoran… Shaoran…- susurré antes de que me arropara la oscuridad total.

-…

-¿Sakura?

-¿Uhm?...-¿De quién provenía esa voz?

-Sakura despierta. ¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche?

Desperté algo incómoda y entumecida por la posición que tomé al dormir. Me dolía el cuerpo sobre todo la cabeza. Me sentí mareada y con la vista nublada tratando de recordar que hacía allí tendida en la silla y sobre el escritorio.

-Lo siento señor Clow.-mire a todos lados volviendo a la realidad.

-Tranquila pequeña. No debí exigirte tanto.- dijo con voz amable- Deberías tomarte todo el fin de semana para descansar. Has hecho tus horas extra y más.- sonrió con ternura.

Nunca volví a encontrar el libro con la biografía de aquel hombre de porte tan elegante y a la vez intimidante que me despertó las ganas de vivir otra vez. Y por más que me devanaba los sesos tratando de recordar su rostro o su nombre se me hizo una tarea cada vez más difícil a medida que pasaban los meses. Ahora espero con ansias volver a soñar.

I

I

I

I

I

I

-Buenos días. Bienvenido a la Librería Reed. ¿Busca algo en particular?- Rika atendía a los clientes por lo general y yo sólo apilaba la nueva colección de Historia que llegaba al local.

-Sí. Busco a doncellas en peligro- esa voz… se volvió lentamente para observar al extraño que acababa de entrar y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Será literatura inglesa lo que busca?- preguntó Rika tratando de descifrar lo que el hombre le soltó.

-Yo lo atiendo. Si quieres ve a tu descanso- esa voz… Yo lo conozco de algún lado… pero ¿Dónde?

-Gracias.- y salió para dejarnos al dueño de esa voz seductora y familiar y a mí solos.

-Entonces… ¿En qué está interesado?

-Espejismos.- sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras veía mi cara de confusión.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Nunca te has preguntado porque vemos espejismos cuando estamos más necesitados?

-En realidad no.- el extraño me estaba confundiendo y más cuando se iba acercando lentamente.

-Porque nuestra necesidad de ver lo que más deseamos en ese momento de desesperación nos lleva a preguntarnos si eso es lo que queremos en realidad.- ok. Oficialmente estaba confundida. Pero cada vez más inmersa en ese océano chocolate que me miraba con intensidad. Una intensidad que quemaba.

-¿Qué deseaste con desesperación que luego lamentaste?- la pregunta saltó de sus labios antes de detenerla. Pero para diversión del apuesto caballero sólo respondió con voz juguetona.

-Hundirme en un espejo esmeralda tan profundo que sólo la dueña de una mirada similar me pudiera sacar de ahí.- susurró junto a su oído.

-¿Por qué desearías algo así?- mi voz apenas audible salió por fin.

-La soledad te hace desesperar. Pero créeme que eso ya no es así- y al decirlo fue como si una corriente eléctrica pasara entre los dos.

-Shaoran…- con mis ojos cerrados deje vagar mi mente ante los recuerdos de mi sueño ahora real.

-Espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente porque esta vez no te dejaré escapar ni en sueños… Sakura- y con eso selló mis labios en una promesa que invocaba incendio.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

 **N. A.**

 **¿Qué tal? Seguiré con más historias que tengo guardadas en mi gaveta del olvido pero que ya están deseando salir a la luz. Espero Flores y Piedras así que no se contengan, la mejor manera de avanzar es dando el primer paso. Besos y éxito!**


End file.
